


Flower Queen

by FreeArchive



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Mermista is exhausted when she returns from protecting Salineas but when she walks in to find someone waiting for her, she's very confused.{Merfuma}{Mermista x Perfuma}
Relationships: Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Flower Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, my first She-Ra ship. Am I several years late to this show? Perhaps. But hey, here's a oneshot dedicated to my girls <3

"Perfuma? What are you doing on my throne?" 

Mermista came back from a long day of guarding the seas from anything threatening to throw the balance off. And every day, there was a new threat, a new monster on the sea, a new enemy. And every time she drove them off. 

All she wanted to do was return to her palace and have a servant bring her food. 

But when she walked in the door, she saw that someone was waiting for her. 

Perfuma sat on her throne, legs crossed, hands placed on each of the arms like she owned the place. But despite her attempt at confidence, she was noticeably nervous. 

“Mermista,” Perfuma smiled, a smile that wasn’t like her. She looked awkward but concentrated. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I live here. Of course I’m here.” Mermista closed the door and stepped inside. “What do you want?” 

“Oh, Mermista-” _why did she say her name like that?_ “-I want a lot of things.” 

“...okay?” Mermista crossed the room to her. “You’re welcome to stay. I’m tired. So…” she gestured without care. “...whatever.” 

How annoying. She hated having guests because it was such a bother to host. Perfuma may be the one person she'd make an exception for but still. She frowned. Should she ask for dinner? Would that be a good thing? 

Mermista turned around to walk out, sighing loudly. All she wanted was rest. 

“Wait.” 

A vine sprouted from the ground and wrapped around her wrist. It sharply tugged her back and Mermista almost fell. 

“What?” 

Perfuma inhaled and lifted a brow. “Come here.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do. In _my_ throne room.” But she did walk up to her, crossing her arms before groaning. “What, Perfuma?” 

Perfuma lounged back on her throne and gestured for her to come closer. When Mermista didn't budge, she cleared her throat. 

“Are you _sure_ you’re tired?” 

“Um? Yeah?” Mermista really had no idea what was happening. 

“I-” Perfuma smirked. “-can make you really tired.” 

“Well, I just said I was already tired. Why would I want that?” 

“Well-!” Perfuma frowned. “-um… I don’t have an answer for that. You replied wrong.” 

“I did?” Mermista blinked. “Okay, Perfuma, what are you doing?” 

“I don’t know!” Perfuma cried and threw her hands up into the air. “I… I really don’t know. Seahawk gave me these tips for ‘seduction’ and he said they never fail. He said I could _totally_ handle you but I don’t know what that means?” 

“ _Seduction_?” 

Perfuma sighed. “Yes! I… I was trying to seduce you. Failing! I am failing to seduce you!” 

“And… and why would you do that?” 

Perfuma placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "Mermista… I…" 

Was she… crying? 

Mermista knelt down in front of her and slowly reached for her hands. "I… I'm sorry." 

She didn't like seeing Perfuma cry. She was always so positive and upbeat, seeing her cry really threw her off. This must be upsetting her quite a bit. 

"You didn't do anything wrong," Perfuma sniffled. "It's me! I didn't know what to do so I thought I'd ask and well, that didn't work out and now I don't know what to do and-!" 

Mermista squeezed her hands. "First of all, you can calm down. I'm not mad. Just… confused." Again, she had no idea what was going on. 

Perfume sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. "Okay…" 

"Why were you trying to seduce me?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"Um? No?" 

Perfuma's eyes widened slightly. "Well, there's no reason! I don't know why I did it, hahaha!" 

_"Perfuma."_

She sighed again. Perfume pulled her hands away and looked her in the eye. Despite their wateriness, they were level and truthful. One might say brave. "The truth is, well, I like you. And… I didn't know how else to get your attention." 

"You like me?" 

"Ahhh, I said it already, don't make me say it again!" Perfuma squeaked. 

Mermista blinked. Okay. So not what she'd expected. 

Her cheeks flushed. Perfuma was strange at times but she'd never once thought her crush might like her back. Not to mention that the flower princess was so friendly and happy towards anyone, she didn't seem special to her. But now hearing this… 

Mermista found her words caught in her throat. 

"I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to see me again." 

"What?! No!"

"Huh?" 

Mermista sighed. "Fine. I… I maybe like you too. Do not make a big deal out of this." 

"What?!" 

"I said don't make a big deal out of this!" 

But Perfuma's eyes were already glowing and little flowers popped above their heads. Mermista had come to know this as a sign that the flower princess was too excited to even notice she was doing it. 

"You do?!" 

"Yes. We already established this." 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" 

As if this wasn't already humiliating enough, Mermista really did. She was glad this happened at home. If any of the other princesses saw her _blushing_ , she'd never show her face around them again. 

"Yes." 

Perfuma squealed in delight and another flower crown appeared on her head. This one had to be intentional. The soft oranges and yellow mixed well together. 

"Although, you're going to have to work on your seduction techniques." 

"I know..." Perfuma ducked her head in embarrassment. 

"I could teach you."

"What? What do you know about seduction?" 

Mermista scowled. "Why wouldn't I know?" 

"I don't know, you don't seem the type." 

True. Admittedly, Mermista didn't know a lot about seduction but she sure as hell could do better than whatever Perfuma just tried to do. She would prove it. 

She smiled. 

And stood up, leaning over Perfuma on her throne. Like magnets that pushed and pulled, Perfuma backed up against the back of the throne but also couldn't stay away. There was no one here but the two of them. Perfuma stared up at her, eyes wide and breath caught in her throat. Mermista brushed a hand down her cheek. 

"You look nice sitting on my throne," she whispered. 

"Oh my god-" 

Perfuma was far too easy to fluster. 

Mermista sighed and stepped away. "Anyway, I am very tired." 

"Oh! Yes! I am still intruding!" Perfuma shot to her feet and scooted out of her grasp, cheeks as pink as the flowers she wore. "I'll leave now!" Far too easy. 

Mermista walked her to the door, passing a few guards on the way. She had to wonder which one of them let Perfuma in, or was she actually intruding. She wasn't sure which one she'd prefer. The guards bowed to her as she walked by and she nodded to them. Eventually they stood by the door together and she wasn't sure what to do now. 

"Do you want to go on a date?" Mermista mumbled, looking at the floor. If Perfuma wasn't going to ask, she guessed she'd have to. 

"A date?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"Okay!" 

For a second they lingered awkwardly, neither wanting to leave but also not wanting to be the first. 

And then they moved as one. 

Mermista wasn't sure if she'd meant to kiss her lips or cheek. But they both leaned in for a kiss and suddenly her lips were on Perfuma's. Mermista gasped and her cheeks warmed. 

"Oh!" 

Suddenly a flower necklace appeared around her neck. These were tinged blue, much like her colours. But also mixed with a soft pink. 

Mermista flushed. 

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Perfuma touched her mouth before hurrying out the door. But her smile was warm and her expression light. 

Mermisa watched her go before finally letting the door close. She put her back to the door, touching her chest. For her heart sped up against her will. She hated that Perfuma had that effect on her but she loved it. The slight rush of liking someone else— and having them like you back. Nothing could compare. 

"Princess?" One of her butlers stood in the corridor, a brow lifted. "Are you alright?" 

Alright? When her heart thrummed a million miles an hour? Mermista hid a smile behind her usual scowl. Yes, she was alright. But she wasn't going to let gossip spread. She had a reputation for nothing being gooey and in love. 

"Yes. I am quite tired," she sighed. "Send some food up to my room. I will retire for the night." 

Away from the noise and the people, she needed rest. And more certainly to plan a date with Perfuma. She knew her well but enough to woo her? She needed her proper thinking brain. And that couldn't be done on a empty stomach. 

"As you wish," her butler bowed. 

She waved them away and headed up to her room. Now alone, she looked in the mirror at the many flowers Perfuma had left behind. A crown on her head, like the princess she was. A few as bracelets. And the ones around her neck. So pretty...

Mermista touched the flowers hanging around her neck and sighed contently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so consider leaving a comment to make my day :))


End file.
